Stronger
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Narcissa and Bellatrix are at it again with their squabbles, this time, Narcissa doesn't hold back. - One-shot.


I wrote down all the stories and plots I would be doing and this was the first on the list. A Bellatrix and Narcissa fic, how two sisters don't get along to the extremes and how a mother will do, with all her might, everything she can to save her son from any known trouble.

Yey! :D

Disclaimer : I don't own either of the sisters, but I love them both.

- -

**Stronger**

Narcissa and Bellatrix were the only Black's left. The only Black's that still believed and followed their motto, "Toujours Pur" – Always Pure. They were of Pure Blood; from head to toe. Their other sister, Andromeda, is a filthy little blood traitor scum. The girls in their earlier years have never seen to get along quite well. Bellatrix and Narcissa, of course, got along quite well. But it showed as if Andromeda had other views about the Wizarding Community. So it's not a surprise how Bellatrix despises her.

To Bellatrix, it was just her and Narcissa, because "Cissy" was her decent, refined baby sister. But even they have their squabbles. And it just so happens that in the quiet home that is Malfoy Manor, where the Death Eaters had made Headquarters, the sisters were having their usual, and to some point fascinating argument.

When they were little girls their fights were always petty, when they were teenagers they seemed a bit feeble and when they were at least of age it was just for the sake of it, constant disagreements. Nothing too serious sometimes, but in the exact moment when silence was golden and when the Dark Lord Voldemort was gone searching for something, the sisters fire it up again. But as grownups, as adults, as decent and prodigious witches their fights have, of course, sense.

"No, Bella," Narcissa's voice quivered as two figures sat across each other, one with long silvery blonde hair and pale skin, the other taller with unruly dark curls and heavily lidded eyes and a pair of red lips.

Of course, their fight was not feeble. It was serious this time.

"What, Cissy? It's true to the top-most point. Shame as well." Bellatrix sounded smug, waving a hand airily as her lidded gaze fell upon her sister. "Draco can't grow a spine. I've said this before and I'll say it again, if I had sons I'll gladly offer them to the Dark Lord."

"_If_, Bella! _If!_" Narcissa's voice was slowly rising as her light blue eyes tightened.

Bellatrix sniffed and raised her chin, choosing not to look at her sister. "Of course I'll do it. You question my loyalty to the Dark Lord?"

"That's just it, right Bellatrix? You're blinded! You _don't_ have children, you don't have sons!" Narcissa's nails were dangerously scraping the arms of the chair. "As I, Bellatrix, have a son. My only one! Can you not see why this has gotten to me? Can you not, for once in your life, think about others?"

"No, Cissy! And you hold your tongue! Do you not see the honour the Dark Lord has given your son? Do you not see how much it is of high im---" Bellatrix was cut off as Narcissa's nails dug deeper into the wood, her gaze piercing and her mouth opened slightly as if for a silent growl.

"No, Bellatrix! I don't see the honour in it! Sacrificing my only son for the failure of my husband? It's not Lucius's fault! And never, never will I let Draco do such a thing!" Narcissa screeched.

"Draco seems rather proud of the task, and, come off it, it was Lucius's fault why we failed." Bellatrix was now meeting Narcissa's gaze, dark to light. They were as different as the sun and the moon yet so vaguely alike.

To Bellatrix's surprise, Narcissa laughed, a cold, high and mirthless laugh, she threw her head back, her locks falling onto her back as she snapped out of it and glared, now stronger, at Bellatrix. "You're not a mother. _You _don't care for anything but for yourself. Rodolphus! What is he to you, Bella? What is your husband to you? You don't even _care_ about your own _husband!_" This time, Bellatrix had nothing to say for she just looked pointedly at the wall behind Narcissa.

And seeing as her sister was failing over her words, Narcissa continued, her heels clicking the marble floor, "And no, don't you even dare about blaming _my_ husband! Don't you dare bring up your faults and cover it as his own!"

Bellatrix was outraged, she stood up, her own heels making a sudden banging sound as it hit the floor. Narcissa stood up as well, hair fluttering behind her and her blue eyes dangerously narrowed.

"How can you say that, Cissy – Narcissa? Your own sister?" Bellatrix seethed, trying to keep her voice low as possible.

"How can _you_ stand there? Just stand there, Bellatrix?"

"Shut your mouth, Narcissa! This is a pointless discussion!"

"It's only pointless because you believe that what I'm saying is true! That my son! My only son has a hundred chances to die if he goes on with it! And I'd rather it was _me_ because Draco has been plagued with thoughts! Dark thoughts!"

"If he does not succeed then there is Snape!"

"What if he fails and Snape isn't there? He's _afraid_! He's scared of failing! He's only doing it because he believes by succeeding he can save us all! If he fails he very well knows what will come out of it! He knows that there's a probability that we will die! That the Dark Lord would kill us! He's just sixteen, for god's sake!"

"I - - then - - if he succeeds! If he succeeds then honour will be brought upon us all! And who cares if Draco dies trying?" Bellatrix's jaw locked and she had that sense of madness upon her, what with her curly dark hair.

Narcissa shrieked and her pale hand collided with Bellatrix's face, the sound of it high, her hand was still raised, her blue eyes now filled with tears, she was quivering but as she looked at Bellatrix's face she gained a new kind of strength. Bellatrix was gaping at her, bringing her own hand to her cheek where Narcissa's palm had just collided with, in the dim light the red dents were obvious.

Narcissa slowly lowered her hand, not bothering to wipe her tear-streaked face as she remained her strong front. For the first time in all her life, Narcissa felt power. Not just ordinary power, she felt power over Bellatrix. Because she's the type of woman – witch – that believes in the truth, that the truth is more hurtful than death itself and because of that, Narcissa gained the strength and confidence. Because of that one slap, one very hard slap, she believed in the knowledge that Severus Snape would do his best to do everything in his power to protect Draco, and she trusted her own life, her everything to her one and only son whom she has fought so hard for, whom she loves and whom she will be dying for.

Narcissa is stronger now. She has never felt more powerful in her life.

- -

That's that. :D

And also, this fic is in contrast with HBP and DH. Like, when Cissy lied to Voldy-poo and all that? Yeah. Somewhat like that. xD

Hooray for the Blacks!


End file.
